


Tension

by Ruby_the_fangirl1221



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Funny, Happy Ending, Love Confessions, M/M, One Shot, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 03:49:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10654293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruby_the_fangirl1221/pseuds/Ruby_the_fangirl1221
Summary: Yuuri Katsuki is about to explode from the amount of tension between him and his new rival, Yuri Plisetsky. With the 'Hot Springs On Ice' competition on its way, Yuuri decides to invite Yuri out for a night of fun to possibly relieve the crushing tension between them.Little do they know that it will work better than he planned it to.





	Tension

**Author's Note:**

> Hello to all! This is my second post on AO3! Another One-shot, oh yes, a category I adore. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this little dose of Yuri x Yuuri fluff! As always feel free to comment, I love feedback! By the way: 
> 
> Thoughts = Italics 
> 
> Thanks,  
> Ruby_the_fangirl1221

**Tension**

(3rd Person P.O.V)

   There was way too much tension built up between Yuuri and his blonde, Russian rival for his liking. 'Hot Springs On Ice' was only a few days away, both of them had been practicing vigorously to ensure they would be able to skate their absolute best. Though, with Yuuri's anxiety and self doubt, the thick air between him and his rival wasn't sitting well with him. He had been scraping the bottom of his metaphorical barrel all day trying to think of something he could do to ease the intense pressure. A little pressure was always good, but living with his rival made it seem like he was drowning in it.

   The black haired, Japanese male stood at the doorstep of his fellow skater's bedroom. He took a shaky breath as he raised his hand to the door, prepared to knock. Before he could even touch his knuckles to the wood, the door slammed open, making him squeal and jump back.

   "What the hell do you want, piggy?" The small yet very intimidating Russian glared at him, his blue and green eyes looking horribly lethal.

   "H-Hi Yurio! I was just wondering if.. umm.. if you maybe wanted to-"

   "Don't call me that! You're wasting my time, get out of my way and go learn how to properly speak English before you come calling to me," he hissed as he took a step forward, causing Yuuri to take a step back.

   "Will you go out with me?" He blurted, his face painted red as he breathed heavily. As soon as he saw Yuri's shock, he knew that he had taken it differently that what he had meant.

   "W-What?!" Was all the young blonde could muster, his sharp demeanor falling for a second as he looked Yuuri up and down in disbelief. This was the last thing he expected him to say, his breath caught in his throat and for some reason a blush rose to his cheeks. _'I don't seriously like this piglet... do I?_ '

   "S-Sorry I should have worded it better! I meant- like.. actually going out and doing something together to try and relax before our competition!" The older male explained, attempting to get his point across before his rival was disgusted by him. Though secretly, he wandered how the boy would have responded if he hadn't fixed his response.

   "Oh, that makes more sense. Like I said, learn proper English," he said poking the taller man's arm. He then looked to the side as his cheeks gained a bit of color. "Fine, I'll go do something with you. It's only because I have nothing to do and I have been bored as hell in this empty ass room!" He says aggressively, defending his actions.

   Yuuri nodded, "That's fine by me, I just thought you'd appreciate me inviting you to come with me."

   "I guess. Is Viktor coming?"

   "Nope, he's already in bed. He was out in town all day and came back with at least fifteen bags of stuff," the Japanese male rolled his eyes with a chuckle. The blonde walked beside him, letting out a small chuckle of his own as they walked out the door after grabbing their wallets.

   "So, where are we going? Or are you kidnapping me?" The Russian asked playfully.

   "Please, anyone who kidnapped you would bring you right back, you're too much to handle even when your not tied up in the back of van," the Japanese man laughed. Even Yuri had to admit that the comment was funny as he laughed along with him as they flagged down a cab.

   "So, you still haven't answered my question," Yuri said as they got into the cab. Yuuri leaned forward and gave the man an address, speaking some Japanese that Yuri had no clue how to translate.

   "Well, I thought that maybe since we can both appreciate each other's strengths, what about our weaknesses as well?"

   "I don't want a riddle, piggy, I want an answer."

   "We are going to the best place in town to blow off steam, the Karaoke Bar." He smiled triumphantly as Yuri's face contorted and he laughed hysterically.

   "Are you serious?! I have only been to one once and I made a complete fool of myself! Though, I have to admit it was kind of fun," he said, smiling to himself at the good memory before he then glared at the Japanese man. "You make fun of me and I'll rip your fucking head off, got that piglet?"

   "Believe me, I have no room to make fun of you. I'm tone deaf." He says with an awkward chuckle.

   "I'm sure you aren't that bad.." Yuri says before cutting himself off. _'What the fuck am I doing?! Being.. genuine around him? Why do I feel so comfortable?_ ' The Russian quizzed himself mentally as the black haired man laughed.

   "Yes, it is that bad," he smiled with an almost scared look as he glanced over at the blonde, seeing his confused glare at the floor in front of him.

   "Yurio?"

   "Don't call me that!" He snapped, making the older man jump in surprise.

   "S-Sorry, you just looked.. confused I think," he said, trying to identify the face he had previously seen on the young Russian.

   The rest of the taxi ride was spent in a comfortable silence between the two. The tension, however, had not yet lifted as the cab pulled along the street, arriving at their destination. Yuuri took it upon himself to pay the driver, leaving Yuri a bit embarrassed at the date-like treatment. The Russian refused to let himself believe that this was a date, though, the more he thought about it that way, the less it perturbed him.

   As they entered, Yuri noticed that it was set up like typical bar: dim lights, a counter to sit and drink, and small tables scattered throughout. But in the back, low and behold, there was a stage with two microphones set up and a large, flatscreen T.V. hooked to the ceiling in front of them. Yuri smiled as they made their way to a table, sitting themselves down.

   "Karaoke doesn't start for another thirty minutes, guess we got here quicker than I anticipated." The Japanese male said looking around at the semi-crowded area.

   "Psh, stupid piggy," The blonde scoffed as he folded his arms over his chest and put his feet on the table. His black hood was up and covering his face, he was clad in his Russian skating team jacket over top of the hoodie. It stuck out like a sore thumb in the Japanese bar, and he got confused glances from many people.

   "Yuri," the older male started then leaned in closer so it would be more private, "Maybe you should take your jacket off."

   "What?! Why?!" He said, almost offended by the suggestion.

   "Well, you are drawing a lot of attention to yourself. This is Japan, remember?"

   "Like I care! They can stare all they want I'm proud to be a Russian!" He said leaning in close to the Japanese man, glaring daggers at him. Yuuri leaned back and blushed a little as they had been very close, not only that, he found the boy's sense of pride.. cute

   "Well, I can't argue with that," Yuuri smiles as he sets his hand on the table, retracting it as he felt something else move under it. He glanced up at Yuri, his pale cheeks were stained red as he looked down, holding his hand in his other one. Yuuri looked at his own hand and then back to the blonde, he opened his mouth to apologize but a voice came over the bar's intercom.

   "Anyone who wants to sing the Karaoke Stage is now open!" An enthusiastic man said before a click was heard. No one moved to go for a minute or two before a girl around Yuuri's age found herself being guilted into it by her friends.

   Yuri laughed a bit at the humorous scene, Yuuri blushed at the happy sound. That's when a realization hit him in the gut, something he definitely wasn't prepared for. ' _Oh my god.. I think I have a crush on Yuri Plisetsky!_ '

   "Hey! Pork cutlet bowl! You doing okay?" The familiar, accented voice snapped him back to reality. He blinked at Yuri before nodding, words being something he was finding hard to express at the moment.

   As the girl stepped down from the stage, the whole bar clapped, she wasn't bad in the slightest. Not a professional, but not bad at all. After a few more people, Yuri began to get itchy in his spot, glancing over at the Japanese man who had so suddenly closed up on him. He had no clue what was going on in Yuuri's mind, but he knew whatever it was it had to be pretty big to mess with him this much.

   He glanced back at the stage and then at Yuuri and chuckled, "Hey, why don't you go when this guy is finished?" He asked, poking the male's shoulder.

   "H-huh? Oh! Yeah! S-Sure! I guess there's no time like the present to embarrass yourself!" He laughed as he stood while the guy exited the stage.

    Yuuri felt a lump form in his throat as he got up to the stage and adjusted the mic. He looked out to everyone and waved with a smile. "Hello everyone! I'm Yuuri Katsuki! Tonight I'll be singing... hmm... sure I'll go with this one! I'll be singing 'Sweet Caroline'!" He says, earning a laugh from almost every one and cheers from others. As the music started he chuckled into the mic, "I'm warning you, I'm not as good as anyone you've heard tonight, I'm just here to have fun with a.." he glanced at Yuri and blushed as he finished, "a very close friend."

   Yuri blushed deeply as he sunk in his seat. ' _What the hell?! Is he trying to confess to me? What did he mean by that?! Why the fuck is he blushing?! What was with that glance towards me?!_ ' His thoughts where broken as Yuuri started to sing, sounding.. less than polished to say the least.

   "Where it began, I can't begin to knowing  
But then I know it's growing strong  
Was in the spring  
Then spring became the summer  
Who'd have believed you'd come along

Hands, touching hands  
Reaching out, touching me, touching you

Sweet Caroline  
Good times never seemed so good  
I'd be inclined  
To believe they never would  
But now I

Look at the night and it don't seem so lonely  
We filled it up with only two  
And when I hurt  
Hurting runs off my shoulders  
How can I hurt when I'm holding you

One, touching one  
Reaching out, touching me, touching you

Sweet Caroline  
Good times never seemed so good  
I'd be inclined  
To believe they never would  
Oh no, no

Sweet Caroline  
Good times never seemed so good  
Sweet Caroline  
I believe they never could

Sweet Caroline

Thank you~!" He finished, his face flushed as he laughed. The applause were definitely due to his courage to get up there and sing despite his.. lack of musicality. Yuri could only laugh as he watched the man smile, he couldn't seem to wipe his own off of his face. He very well knew why, but he didn't want to admit to himself that he was falling for his rival on the ice.

   Yuri stood up and walked up on the stage, letting his hood fall as he smiled at the black haired man. "You were right, you do suck piggy," he said, pushing him playfully as they both laughed.

   "I told you! Now you have to prove that you're better!" He said handing him the mic.

   "Gladly," the Russian smirked confidently as the other male shook his head and laughed while sitting back at their table, letting Yuri take the stage alone.

   "Good Evening to all, my name is Yuri Plisetsky," he said with a slight smile, feeling a bit special as they all gawked at the sound of his accent. "Tonight I'll be singing... oh wow, the list is longer than I expected," he smiled and chuckled into the mic, causing the people in the bar to laugh a bit as well. "Umm... oh I know that... and that too.. choices, choices... this one'll do. I'll be singing 'All of Me'." He says before smiling a bit.

   Yuuri's jaw dropped, ' _Who are you, and what have you done with Yuri Plisetsky?! He picked a slow song.. about love!_ ' The older male's mind ran circles as he leaned forward when the music started, listening intently.

   "What would I do without your smart mouth?  
Drawing me in, and you kicking me out  
You've got my head spinning, no kidding, I can't pin you down

What's going on in that beautiful mind  
I'm on your magical mystery ride  
And I'm so dizzy, don't know what hit me, but I'll be alright

My head's under water  
But I'm breathing fine  
You're crazy and I'm out of my mind

'Cause all of me  
Loves all of you  
Love your curves and all your edges  
All your perfect imperfections

Give your all to me  
I'll give my all to you  
You're my end and my beginning  
Even when I lose I'm winning  
'Cause I give you all of me  
And you give me all of you, oh oh

How many times do I have to tell you  
Even when you're crying you're beautiful too  
The world is beating you down, I'm around through every mood

You're my downfall, you're my muse  
My worst distraction, my rhythm and blues  
I can't stop singing, it's ringing, in my head for you

My head's under water  
But I'm breathing fine  
You're crazy and I'm out of my mind

'Cause all of me  
Loves all of you  
Love your curves and all your edges  
All your perfect imperfections

Give your all to me  
I'll give my all to you  
You're my end and my beginning  
Even when I lose I'm winning  
'Cause I give you all of me  
And you give me all of you, oh oh

Give me all of you

Cards on the table, we're both showing hearts  
Risking it all, though it's hard

'Cause all of me  
Loves all of you  
Love your curves and all your edges  
All your perfect imperfections

Give your all to me  
I'll give my all to you  
You're my end and my beginning  
Even when I lose I'm winning  
'Cause I give you all of me  
And you give me all of you

I give you all of me  
And you give me all of you, oh oh

T-Thank you!" The Russian said, flushed as he had looked right into Yuuri's eyes almost the entire time. Both the boy's were red faced as the bar clapped and cheered. The most shocking fact of it all, was that Yuri had turned out to be a decent singer! Which only made it all that more dumbfounding for the Japanese male as the blonde sat back down at the table.

   "W-Wow.. you sure showed me..heh.." he chuckled as he looked to the younger one.

   "Yeah? Well you aren't a very tough act to follow," Yuri smiled as he laughed a bit, the other joining in after a moment.

   "You've got that right. Say.. you wanna get out of here?"

   "Uhh, if it's alright with you I don't really wanna.. go home yet," the blonde said, his pale cheeks burning bright red as Yuuri's chocolate brown gaze met with his blue-green. He didn't want this night with Yuuri to end, not yet.

   "Who said we were going home?" The raven haired male spoke, a mischievous look in his, soft, brown gaze.

   "Where else were you thinking?" The Russian sat up, getting a gleam to his gaze as well, leaning in closer to the older male.

   "Have you ever been to rink while it's only lit by moonlight?"

   "N-No," the blonde answered softly. The scene in his head making him blush as he thought of Yuuri skating to Eros in such dim, sensual lighting. He shook the thought from his head as Yuuri grabbed his hand across the table and dragged him up.

   "Then come on!"

   The ride to the rink was short and sweet after they caught a cab. Yuuri having a key to the building along with his house keys, they easily walked in, leaving all the lights off as they walked through the doors and into the skate storage room.

   "I'm assuming you want a pair too?" The Japanese male whispered to the Russian, making his cheeks light up from the delicate gesture. He nodded in response before a pair of skates landed in his hands, he chose to find it flattering that the older male knew his skate size without asking him.

   After they laced up, they headed into the rink, but before Yuri could get a good look his eyes where covered. He blushed deeply as he felt breath against his ear, "Don't look just yet, trust me okay?"

   He nodded, "I trust you, Yuuri," he whispered back softly as he shut his eyes tight. He felt the male lean down and take his own blade covers off before guiding Yuri onto the ice and then taking Yuri's off as well. The male's hands gripped his hips as he guided him from behind, a deep blush on the blonde cheeks at the closeness of their bodies. Yuuri stopped after a few moments before clearing his throat.

   "Open your eyes," he whispered to the boy. Yuri blinked his eyes open and gasped softly to himself. The ice glistening as the moonlight poured in from the skylights. The whole rink lit dimly as some spots were simply dazzling. The sight was breathtaking. The younger blonde turned in the male's arms as he looked up at him. Yuuri not bothering to let go of his hips as the boy reached up and wrapped his arms around his neck.

   "Yuuri.."

   "It's odd to hear you say my name.. but I like it-"

   "It's beautiful."

   "I could get used to it." The older one continued as he smiled down at Yuri. The Russian blushed as he smiled slightly as well. Time seemed to slow down as they both leaned in, searching each other's features before they both close their eyes.

   The tension finally lifting as their lips met lovingly for the first time.

 


End file.
